


【超蝙】情绪不定的超能力者对地球很危险

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 情绪不定的超能力者对地球很危险所以千万别和超能力者谈恋爱，不然地球很危险
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙】情绪不定的超能力者对地球很危险

蝙蝠侠从超人刚出现在媒体面前就开始关注他，并一直关注他的情况到现在，直到他成为了正义联盟的顾问，成为了《星球日报》的老板，成为了堪萨斯州某个农场的实际持有者，蝙蝠洞的电脑里还存在一个隐藏的文件夹，里面自动收录了网络上有关超人的所有评论。  
今天是具蝙蝠侠上次清理文件的第七天，按照往日的习惯，他现在应该坐在电脑前浏览近一周网民对超人的评价，那么他将发现一种新兴的言论正在兴起。网民似乎开始关注超人的恋爱情况，不少人发出了“超人和谁吵架了”“超人的呆毛枯了”“超人失恋了”的猜测，他们急切地想弄明白超人最近到底是怎么了，更有甚者开始担心失魂落魄的超人哪天会不会不留神飞出银河系，然后忘记了回家的路。  
他们的猜测都是有据可循的，网上也有大量他们拍摄的片段。由于几乎都是远距离拍摄，看不清里面人物的正脸，不过没有人会反驳穿着三原色战衣又会飞天的人不是超人。  
他是超人，超人应该沐浴在圣洁的阳光底下，他的举手投足、一颦一笑间都是浓浓的太阳味道。  
他本应如此，但最近却一反常态。  
战斗时他变得心不在焉，虽然反应速度依旧迅速，及时救援遇难的民众和脱不开身的队友，但他自己躲避攻击的能力似乎几乎为零。每场战争他至少会被揍得十几次，撞倒三四十幢大楼，压坏无法估计的道路和汽车。即使知道超人拥有钢铁之躯，镜头外的网民们还是为他捏一把汗。还有人从他的身上找到了自己曾经的影子，自己和爱人吵架之后不也是这么失魂落魄，无心生活和工作。  
秉着有问题就提的精神，第一个网友提出了“超人是不是失恋了”这个话题之后，网络上发生了风暴，各地哀鸿遍野。有人在否认，他们认为超人不会这么不“专业”，有人在遗憾自己没有成为超人男/女友的机会了，有人在咒骂引想超人的人，不知道超级英雄如果情绪不定，在战斗中是非常危险的吗？  
这种诡异又危险的言论正是这个文件夹存在的意义，当它能证明自己的作用时，建立它的人又去了哪里？  
今晚的蝙蝠洞少了蝙蝠车出入的引擎声，安静的出奇，洞顶生活的蝙蝠也有点不习惯，几只扑棱着翅膀飞了一圈才又回到洞顶休息。  
不过不用担心蝙蝠侠遗漏这些重要的信息，蝙蝠侠无所不知。从某种意义上说，正是他创造了这种言论。  
“超人，现在是开会时间。”蝙蝠侠蜷着手指敲了两下桌面，试图细心超人的注意力。从他开始读战损报告起，或是更早，超人的注意力已经不在这里了。  
“克拉克他最近怎么了？战斗的时候我注意到他有好几次晃神，还不会在我们不知道的时候又中了什么魔法？”戴安娜问的内容是克拉克，问的对象确实布鲁斯，她知道布鲁斯对克拉克的了解有时甚至比他本人还仔细。  
布鲁斯已经不想再提醒众人“工作时间不要喊他们的真实名字，万一战斗中搞错了回暴露各自的真实身份”了，大家在作战时已经习惯喊各自的代号。  
“他……没什么，我等会儿会单独找他聊一聊。”  
布鲁斯抿了一下嘴唇，不打算再继续继续这个话题，他手里超人的战损清单还很长，读完它的时间够布鲁斯想出克拉克最近异样的原因。  
“克拉克，我想我们得谈谈。”  
会议刚结束，除了蝙蝠侠和超人以外，所有人第一时间离开了会议室，默契的将这个空间留给联盟的主席和顾问。  
“你最近是怎么了？”  
克拉克保持着坐着的姿势，身体却开始向上漂浮。布鲁斯在他刚刚飘起来的时候拉住了他的红披风，避免了他飞到房顶的情况出现。  
布鲁斯的眼睛微微眯了起来，他想克拉克肯定有事瞒着他，这个氪星人只有在心情极度不平静的情况下才会不受控制的飞起来。  
克拉克因为布鲁斯的动作觑了他一眼，却在他望向自己之前移开视线。  
克拉克以为自己的小动作已经隐藏的够好了，但布鲁斯显然比克拉克自己更了解他的脾气秉性。  
“上次——”  
“不，我没有……”就如同布鲁斯了解克拉克，克拉克也十分了解布鲁斯，所以在他还没开口之前猜出了布鲁斯未开口的话。急急打断的后果就是他间接表示他还对上次的事耿耿于怀，自己脱口而出的话暴露了自己的愤懑和委屈。  
克拉克的反应反而让布鲁斯松了一口气，他松开拽着红披风的手，开始整理刚才会议的资料，超人保持在原来的位置，眼神颇为幽怨的盯着平静的他。  
“布鲁斯，你不问问我到底怎么了吗？”最后还是克拉克没憋住，先开了口。  
“我知道你是怎么回事了，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯觑了他一眼，将收集整理好的资料放在一边，“你是为了上次情人节的突发任务，对吗？我知道你在打什么主意。”  
事情被直接说出来了，克拉克有些窘迫，他想起了自己那个尚未实施的计划。  
玫瑰，烟花，晚餐，戒指。  
可是现在呢，一眼都没成功实现过。他有点儿气馁了，或许超级英雄不适合谈恋爱。  
心情过于低落的超人又晃晃悠悠落回了自己的座位，满脑子都是“如果”之后的那个未来。  
布鲁斯的嘴唇蹦成一条直线，不了解他的人会认为他在生气，了解他的人才知道他是在憋住汹涌的笑意。  
超人有时候天真得可爱。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯觉得不逗自己可怜的男朋友了，他从自己的万能腰带里拿出了一个小盒子，将它推到克拉克的面前，“我上次塞进你披风里的东西，你好像一直都没有看过，我今天在你换洗的披风里找到了它。不想打开看看吗？”  
克拉克的表情肉眼可见的僵了僵，他眼睛里的希冀又被点燃。只见他手忙脚乱的比划了一阵，不知道还说些什么，然后指了指盒子，又指了指自己。  
“给我的？”  
“给你的，打开看看。”  
布鲁斯将头盔摘了下来，最近天气有点热，戴着它容易闷汗，他的发梢现在还挂着汗珠，额前的几个头发被他拨到额角。  
看着布鲁斯托腮望着他微笑的样子，克拉克的眼神柔软了。他小心翼翼的握住那个小巧的盒子，用很小的力缓缓打开它。  
黑色的天鹅绒布上躺着一枚简朴的戒指，戒指内侧还刻着两人名字的缩写“C•K&B•W”。  
“布鲁斯～”  
天知道这么一个壮汉是怎么发出这种类似娇羞的声音，六分甜蜜三分惊喜一分羞涩，那双赤诚的狗狗眼牢牢的盯着你，仿佛在等你带他回家。  
布鲁斯加深笑意，他拔下自己的手套，用已经戴着戒指的手拿起另一个戒指。  
“克拉克•肯特先生，你愿意接收布鲁斯•韦恩先生的求婚吗？”  
面对布鲁斯挑着眉的提问，克拉克大方的回答道:“我愿意。”  
“无论还有任何条件？”  
“无论还有任何条件。”  
“哪怕是要你生孩子？”  
“哪怕是要我……布鲁斯！”克拉克懊恼地叫了一声，眼神却死死地盯着那个离自己手指越来越近的戒指。  
布鲁斯也没有真的想为难他，这枚戒指问问的套在了超人的无名指上。  
“先和你说好了，战斗的时候要拿下来，我们还不能——”  
“布鲁斯！太棒了！我们明天，不，我们今天就去领证。我还要告诉玛莎，她知道这个好消息一定……”  
布鲁斯无奈的看着又重新散发炙热光芒的超人，决定晚一点再提“戒指”这个话题。  
门外偷听的几人松了口气，超人终于变回了原样，原来恋爱中的超人也和普通人一样，情绪阴晴不定。  
和超人/蝙蝠侠谈恋爱真辛苦。  
所有人同一时间出现了一种想法。

PS:如果是绿红谈恋爱，大概是——  
哈尔:“小熊，我来救你！！！”  
床！床！床！  
巴里:“哈尔•乔丹！战斗的时候你都在想什么？！”


End file.
